


Provocation

by Psychoslasher



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Police, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: Une simple poursuite à Bay City se transforme en expérience douloureuse pour Starsky.





	Provocation

 

À la poursuite d'un suspect qui les baladaient dans les rues qu'il semblait connaître comme sa poche, David Starsky et Kenneth Hutchinson étaient sur le point d'enfreindre le règlement de la police et de perdre toute notion de respect. Au bord de l'épuisement, Hutch fit une très courte pause durant laquelle il laissa sa mauvaise humeur soudaine prendre le dessus en respirant comme un bœuf.

\- Si on l'alpague, je le tue.

\- Si on l'alpague comme tu dis, alors ne t'arrête pas ! hurla la voix de Starsky qui continua de courir.

Et ça repart ! le blond se remit en chasse. Ce voleur de voiture allait en prendre pour son grade. Tucker Malone, trente-deux ans, était un truand amateur et un idiot patenté qui voulait percer dans le métier de braqueur. Huggy l'avait retrouvé pour eux au "Lemon", un bar assez récent et très accueillant. Il fut repéré à peine la porte dépassée et Hutch la referma discrètement, les deux hommes s'avançant ensuite lentement vers Malone pour s'annoncer.

\- Salut Tucker ! tu n'étais pas censé te ranger, petite canaille ?

Relevant les yeux de son demi à l'entente de cette voix qu'il connaissait bien, le bandit s'inquiéta pour ses miches et jeta son fond de verre à la figure de Starsky avant de détaler en les bousculant. Avant de commencer à prendre la fuite, il n'avait même pas remarqué que la porte d'entrée qu'il allait passer était fermée. Résultat, il se l'était prise de plein fouet, s'était rétamé et les deux policiers s'étaient bien marrés. Mais vengeance rimant avec endurance, une fois la porte ouverte il les distança très vite. Hutch dut brusquer Starsky qui était encore en train de se bidonner sur le sol du bistro.

Malone prenait toutes les directions existantes : ruelles, grandes rues, bâtiments et même les culs-de-sac dont il parvenait miraculeusement à se sortir. Manifestement, il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il commença à grimper à une échelle d'incendie d'appartements tandis que les deux flics se rapprochaient. Entre deux respirations, Starsky observa leur fichu adversaire, l'échelle et pouffa de lassitude.

\- Vas-y d'abord mon vieux, moi je suis mort ! articula Hutch qui se tenait au mur.

\- Pas plus que moi, toi le premier ! insista Starsky.

Hutch le pointa d'un doigt accusateur et prit un air affligé.

\- Je rêve, c'est toujours à moi de passer en premier. C'est quoi ton excuse, cette fois ? T'as le vertige ou quoi ?

\- Comment pourrai-je mater ton beau petit cul, autrement ? Sinon oui, j'ai le vertige.

\- Parce qu'en plus, tu me reluques quand je suis devant ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Tu devrais être plutôt flatté, blondinet.

Hutch se plia en deux et commença à rigoler avant d'expirer un grand coup.

\- Il va nous échapper. J'y vais mais la prochaine fois, tu pourras toujours être à l'article de la mort, tu passeras quand même le premier.

\- Compris, mon petit chéri.

\- Arrête ça.

En grimpant, Hutch entendit Starsky rire et s'énerva en lui demandant la raison d'un tel éclat.

\- Quel cul ! répondit son ami.

Le blond ferma les yeux en se promettant de la fermer la prochaine fois.

\- C'est pareil devant ?

\- Franchement, ferme-la ou tu vas le regretter.

Les poursuivants commencèrent à grandement manquer de souffle une fois arrivés au sommet et le brun était sur le point de jeter l'éponge quand il vit le bandit trébucher en voulant sauter par dessus... une poubelle sur un toit.

\- Les gens sont vraiment désespérants.

\- Oui mais cette poubelle nous a aidés.

Ils ne firent plus l'erreur de s'arrêter pour se moquer et le menottèrent directement avant de l'asseoir et comme représailles, le blond ne se retint pas et lui envoya son poing dans la figure après avoir entièrement repris sa respiration, sous le regard surpris de son coéquipier.

\- Hé mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? s'offusqua le fuyard.

Comme réponse, Hutch commença à s'énerver et menaça de répéter son geste.

\- D'accord d'accord, j'ai rien dit.

\- Quel self control, je t'admire.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Starsky ! menaça le blond.

\- Coté discrétion, tu repasseras en tout cas parce qu'on est sur un toit. Tu te sens bien ? demanda le brun.

Son équipier le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de secouer la tête pour répondre :

\- On ne peut mieux. J'avais juste besoin de me défouler et comme il m'a énervé...

\- Vous défouler ? Vous vouliez passer vos nerfs sur moi ? Ah ben c'est super ça, je vais me plaindre à vot' chef, menaça Malone.

\- Bien sûr ! Il va te croire, tiens.

\- Eh ! j'vous signale que vous m'avez frappé devant votre ami. Il a tout vu.

Starsky haussa les sourcils et prit un air innocent.

\- Moi ? J'ai vu quoi ?

Tucker recula et se tint à un vieux tuyau.

\- Ils sont de mèche ces pourris ! râla le prévenu.

\- Attention si tu ne veux pas attraper le tétanos, ce tuyau est tout rouillé.

\- De mèche oui, pourris non ! Mais c'est pas un peu surfait, ton braquage prévu ? Ton truc, c'est plutôt les vols de voitures et les bastons en lieu public, tu nous aurais même filé entre les doigts si tu t'étais cantonné à ça.

Ils s'entendirent pour redescendre du toit et David passa en premier suivi de Tucker pour que Hutch le surveille. Une fois en bas, Starsky essuya ses mains pleines de poussières sur son pantalon et empêcha Malone de trébucher encore une fois.

\- Ah, merci bien.

\- Ne t'y habitue pas... mais où il est lui ? HUTCH !

Il entendit la voix de son ami mais sans comprendre et s'en fit légèrement.

\- Bon, viens là.

Il plaça Malone à l'arrière de la voiture en vérifiant que rien parmi les objets qui traînaient ne pourrait lui servir d'arme. Il verrouilla les portes et jura contre le monde entier en regardant l'escalier qu'il devait remonter. Vers la moitié du parcours, en regardant en bas, il vit Tucker bailler dans la voiture en posant ses pieds sur la banquette.

\- Oh lui, il va me le payer.

Il commença à redescendre mais s'arrêta avant de regarder tout en haut. S'il redescendait, cela lui ferait un aller-retour en plus, il désespéra et se promit de lui faire sa fête plus tard. Arrivé à la dernière barre de l'échelle, son ami lui tendit la main et il demanda la raison de son absence en bas.

\- C'est rien, je préférais faire ça là-haut.

\- Faire quoi ?

Hutch attrapa par les épaules celui qui n'aurait pas du lui tourner le dos et le plaqua contre le mur près de la porte descendant aux étages.

\- Wow ! tu me fais quoi là, tu me tripotes ?

En effet, Hutch passait sa main gauche entre son jean et sa peau. Il lui mordilla l'oreille en le maintenant en place.

\- Si tu me mates, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Ok alors tu réponds à la provocation, t'es comme ça toi ? On peut dire que ça fait plaisir.

Starsky se retourna pour lui jeter une vanne et se mangea un beau contact buccal de la part de son coéquipier, contact profond et viril qui faisait la réputation de Hutch auprès de la gente féminine. Il chercha d'abord à se défaire de lui mais se rendit compte que la seule chose qu'il ressentait en cet instant était un pur plaisir.

\- Pas étonnant que toutes les femmes te choisissent toujours, entre nous.

Riant, Hutch se colla entièrement contre lui en le regardant sérieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elles me choisissent pour ma façon de les embrasser ?

Starsky n'osa plus bouger, figé avec des yeux énormes.

\- Wooow ! euh... tu n'es pas en train de me parler de...

Hutch le tourna vivement contre le mur et toujours plaqué contre lui, lui fit part de son envie d'un simple contact au niveau du bas.

\- Hé Hutch ! c'est ton arme que je sens, j'espère.

\- Tu sais que je t'adore, mon vieux ?

\- Oui mais c'est ton arme ?!

\- Ça te dit qu'on aille plus loin ?

\- Merde ! c'est pas ton arme.

Le blond rit et passa sensuellement ses mains sous sa veste et son t-shirt, David sursautant sur le coup. Il était chatouilleux et son ami le provoquait exprès.

\- T'es au courant qu'on est à la vue de n'importe quel curieux ?

\- Celui qui a été trop curieux aujourd'hui, c'est toi.

Starsky marmonna pour lui, assez inquiet :

\- Maman, aide moi.

Ken rigola et sans ôter son pantalon, ouvrit la fermeture et laissa passer son membre durci par la provocation de celui qui allait le sentir passer. Le brun n'osait plus parler, d'autant plus que les lèvres que venait de poser le blond dans son cou était un vrai cadeau du ciel.

\- Je vais me retrouver avec plein de suçons, c'est pas vrai.

\- Au moins, les autres croiront que tu as réussi à avoir une nana chez toi.

\- C'est pas drôle, évite au moins de laisser des traces visibles ! bouda David.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. La seule trace que je vais laisser, personne ne la verra.

Par derrière, il lui défit le bouton et la fermeture de son jean alors que son ami marmonnait "oh oh" et chercha doucement son antre.

\- C'est gênant, Hutch.

\- De te faire toucher par un homme, ou par moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais... wow.

Hutch avait profité de sa distraction pour le pénétrer lentement. Il y alla doucement dans ses mouvements et attendit que le brun se détende avant de bouger en lui, ce qui ne fut pas long et Starsky lui demanda d'accélérer la cadence.

\- T'es plus réceptif que tu en as l'air, souffla Ken.

La présence de son équipier en lui commença à véritablement exciter son ami malgré la douleur encore présente, il l'encouragea par des gestes et des mots de plus en plus embrasés. Il se saisit même de son sexe afin d'accroître son plaisir et commença à aller et venir dessus.

\- Ben tu vois que ça a fini par te plaire.

\- Je ne vais pas me priver d'un petit plaisir, quand même.

Finalement, il reçut autant de jouissance devant que derrière lorsque son ami éjacula en même temps que lui, tout en lui mordant le cou. Le blond se retira et David attendit avant de se rhabiller avec mal.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu ne gardes jamais la même femme plus de deux nuits, mon vieux. Ouh c'était chaud !

\- La faute à qui, hein ?

\- Raaah j'en ai plein le c...

\- Hé ! ce n'est pas une raison pour être vulgaire.

\- Ben oui mais j'ai mal, moi. Et puis je suis trempé à l'...

\- STOP !

Ken éclata de rire.

\- Tu te doutais bien que je n'allais pas opérer dans le même sens qu'avec une femme, Starsky. En plus, je jurerai que quelqu'un est déjà passé avant moi sinon en cas de première fois, tu aurais eu plus mal que ça.

\- Ne surestime pas les capacités de ton engin, gros vantard.

Partageant néanmoins sa plaisanterie, le brun tenta de redescendre correctement jusqu'à la voiture. Le menotté s'était tranquillement allongé à l'arrière en les attendant et Hutch fit les gros yeux en voyant son ami prêt à exploser. Pour lui en couper l'envie, il lui roula un gros patin en prenant soin de le faire taire avec sa langue. Réussi.

Cette fois, la voix de Malone rugit :

\- BON C'EST QUAND VOUS VOULEZ LES GARS. AU CAS OÙ VOUS NE LE SAURIEZ PAS, JE VOUS ENTENDS.

Rouges de honte, les deux flics dépassèrent le prévenu la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches, constatant que la malheureuse fenêtre de la Ford Gran Torino n'était pas totalement fermée, d'où leur indiscrétion. Installés et silencieux, Starsky dut rouler de façon à ne même pas doubler un escargot de peur de malmener son pauvre arrière-train et Tucker les regarda en s'exaspérant devant leur silence.

\- Olàlà les gars, vous me faites quoi ? Parlez un peu, je m'ennui, ou mettez de la musique.

Seul Hutch eut le cran d'ouvrir la bouche pour aborder le sujet gênant.

\- Ne viens jamais à parler de ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure, c'est bien compris ?

\- Vous allez me tabasser ? Vous êtes des pourris alors. On pourrait peut-être faire un marché ? Vous me relâchez et je ne parle pas des coups que vous m'avez flanqués.

Les deux amis haussèrent les sourcils et Starsky le regarda dans le rétroviseur tandis que Hutch se retourna.

\- Attends, c'est de ça que tu parlais ?

\- Quoi ? Vous croyiez que je parlais de quoi ?

\- De rien ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

L'air de rien, ils avaient gagné.

**FIN**


End file.
